Stay where I belong
by pennylane87
Summary: Six months after leaving New Orleans with the X-men -i.e. cajun spice- Rogue accepts that she likes Remy and starts to think about how much she missed him, unaware that gambit himself has just arrived the mansion in order to see her again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!! while I'm working on ideas for a longer fic this came out, it's going to be a two chaps maybe three thing.**

**Plot: Six months after leaving New Orleans with the X-men (cajun spice) Rogue accepts that she likes Remy and starts to think about how much she missed him, unaware that our favorite thief has just arrived the mansion in order to see her again.**

**A/N: bold italics are Rogue's memories. Just italics are Rogue's thoughts or French for Remy's case. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, Marvel does!! BTW for all of you X-men lovers the new trailer of Wolverine and the X-men cartoon is out, go to marvel-dot-com. Like in the last one we can see Rogue, but now we can also see Gambit!!  
**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 1. Rogue**

It was half past one in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, everybody was already asleep, except for one girl, the X-men better known as Rogue. Unable to sleep she decided to take a bath in order to relax herself a little, unaware that somebody was watching her from the outside.

Stepping out of her bathroom, she put on her pajamas, a purple tank top and patchwork girl's boxers, a gift from Kitty; part of Rogue was sure that the gift was Kitty's attempt to make her feel more comfortable with herself.

"_**There are totally for you Rogue" **_

"_**Ah don't know Kit, ah mean thanks but ah'm sure ah'll never wear this"**_

"_**You totally will… c'mon Rogue, you can wear them, since we got separate rooms you're alone at night, so there is no risk"**_

"_**Well maybe…"**_

"_**Just like try, I'm absolutely sure you'll like them"**_

Somehow Kitty was right, after her unexpected gift, the only dormwear that Rogue wore were tanks and boxers. At nights she kind of allowed herself this little joy, she felt happy and free. Seeing her barely covered body Rogue sighed, nights where the only truth part of the day that she was actually able to walk around like this, not covering her entire body, and by 'walking around' she meant only her room.

Silently she looked herself at the mirror. She'd never considered her a beauty one and less with Jean Grey and Katherine Pryde around the house, besides on top of all she was untouchable, so how ever a boy could lay eyes on her. She used to have a crush on Scott Summers, best known as Cyclops, her team leader and Jean's boyfriend. Even at some point –whilst living with the Brotherhood– she found herself a little attracted to Pietro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver, Magneto's son and twin brother of her friend Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, who unlike her stubborn brother has joined the X-men after their dad's disappearance.

To think about Magneto made Rogue remember the Acolytes, rather one Acolyte, Gambit, the Cajun that kidnapped her and took her with him to New Orleans a few months ago in order to save his adoptive father. She hated to admit it, but she liked him and more than in a 'foster unloved child' empathy way. She liked everything about him, his red on black eyes, his unshaved beard, his loose hair, his Cajun accent, his cocky manners but above all she loved the way he made her feel. That time in New Orleans Gambit made her feel beautiful and that was the reason she realized that her childish crush on Scott and her dazzle for Pietro were nothing compared with her feelings for Gambit.

Suddenly the need of his presence overwhelmed Rogue. Six months ago, at the Bayou, he walked away on her and stayed with his father. Six months ago, at the Bayou, she decided to stay with the X-men. Six months ago, at the Bayou, as a farewell he gave her his Queen of Hearts card…

_**"What is it with you and cards?"**_

_**"Well, it's like havig' 52 explosives tucked away in one little pocket. I always save her for last." **_

_**"Queen of Hearts?" **_

_**"My lucky lady. She's gotten me out of a whole lot of jams."**_

With the excitement of a kid opening his Christmas gift, Rogue opened her night-table drawer and took out the Queen of Hearts card. Then curling up on her bed, card on her hands, she sighed one more time, she missed him. She didn't know him that much, but still she missed him and yes, she loved him.

Lost in her thoughts and unaware of her open balcony Rogue didn't notice the man that entered her room. He knew she was crying, even if she had her back to him, he could hear her sobbing. Rogue never listened him until he sat down on her bed and said…

"_Bonne nuit chérie_…"

**XXXX**

Hey I hope you liked it and yeah as you can guess it will be an entire fluffy romy fic. Anyway please, please drop me a review!! I'm working on my English so corrections are gladly welcomed; btw I'm looking a betareader…

Take care :)  
pennylane


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody!! First I want to apologize for the delay. Second I really want to thank every one of you who reviewed this fic: **_**The Duplicitous One, AltarielNamethae, UltimateGammy91, TheRealRogue, gambitfan85, ziRi.butterfly, The Butterfly Mistress, knoxvilleloversc, Hotgirlow and NinjaoftheDarkness**_**, and my anonymous reviewer thank you so much guys you're amazing!! because of you I try to do it better. And finally I hope you like this chapter too, I enjoy writing it (i do my best with my english) so I hope you do reading it… **

**A/N: this time bold italics are Remy's memories. Just italics are thoughts and/or French. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, Marvel does!! **

_**XXXX**_

**Chapter 2. Remy**

Remy LeBeau stood in front of her balcony; hesitating, unable to make a move, anxiously shuffling a deck of cards. For the first time in his life, he had no idea of what to say to a girl and for the first time in his life he felt some kind of emptiness.

Emptiness wasn't loneliness. No, he was a thief and a mutant so being a lone-gun was a daily thing. But emptiness was different, especially this kind, a sort of feeling he was sure only Rogue could fill. So here he was now, standing outside the mansion on a rainy night unsure of what to do. Besides after all this time, what could he say to her?

Six months can be very little, even nothing, but they can be also very much and regarding a fragile girl as Rogue he was sure six months have been a long period of time. Back in the Bayou, he promised her that their separation wasn't permanent; he even gave her the Queen of Hearts cards as a bond. But yet again, in those past months he never tried to get in touch with her…

"_Mon faute" _

"_Mebbe she just forgot dis Cajun" _

"_Can't blame her, Remy has never been good enough for her…"_

Standing there, unsure of what to do, a part of him wanted to leave and let the girl of his dreams be happy, but another one was decided to see her again once more. Maybe he was wrong and that beautiful green eyed southern, the girl of his dreams could be the girl of his life.

He stayed there until all the lights went down, waiting for the twinkle of her nightlight to glow. He knew her well and after a couple of nights just watching her he'd memorized all of her habits, like the relaxing bathtub past midnight… and now after a couple of nights just watching, he was determined to face her. After all she was the reason of his decisions in the last months.

**·····**

"_**C'mon Henri, tu es mon frére, ya've to understant moi"**_

"_**M' not sure Remy…"**_

"_**I don't belong here"**_

"_**What 'bout Papa et Bella?"**_

"_**Mon pére just wants de peace 'tween de Guilds and ya know de marriage isn't de way and 'bout Bella… Mon Dieu I don't love her…"**_

"_**It's 'cause of her right? Dat mutant girl… Ya love her, de one who helped ya rescue papa"**_

"…"

"_**Ya do! 'cause ya agreed to marry Bella before, Merde Remy is dat petite conne de reason?"**_

"_**Don't ya ever call her dat again Henri or I'll rip out your tongue"**_

"_**Mon Dieu Remy are you aware of what ya're saying, de arrangement, de Guilds, mon pére…"**_

"_**Ça ne m'importe pas Henri… mon pére, Bella. Dis is not mon place, mon pére only wants moi 'cause of mon powers… Oui Remy's a LeBeau, Remy's a thief mais Remy's a mutant"**_

"_**Alors, is dat it, ya want to be among mutants instead avec ta famille?"**_

"_**Je ne se pas, mebbe… mais I'm sure 'bout somet'ing, I want to be with Rogue"**_

"_**Mais Remy… are ya sure?"**_

"_**Oui, alors with your help or wit'out it, I'm leaving N'Awlins Henri"**_

"_**D'accord Remy… ya're mon frère"**_

"_**Merci Henri"**_

**·····**

"Remy missed ya _petite_" he whispered "and hopes it's not too late"

Slowly he walked towards her balcony and once underneath it he began to climb the wall, an easy job for a well-trained thief. Remy entered the room and took a quick look, his tall figure casting dancing shadows on the wall as he walked around. Rogue was a simply girl, her room was slightly decorated, a few pictures, a couple of posters and a bookshelf full of books, especially romantic novels.

Sitting on her bed, Remy could smell her scent, that mix of flowers and citrics that bewitched him six months ago. He stared at the framed picture in her night-table, Rogue and Kitty at Christmas, it was signed "To my best friend ever, I'll be always here for you. Love. Kitty".

Unaware of his movements Remy opened the drawer, inside he saw another book _'Pride and Prejudice'_

"_Always knew ya were a romantic_ _chère_"

Leafing through the book something familiar caught his glimpse, it was a Queen of Hearts card, but not just any card, it was the one he gave to her back in the Bayou… The noises coming out from the bathroom woke him up from his daydreams and he slipped into the balcony again.

And there she was. Fully naked, her pale skin shinning under the moonlight, Remy stared at her, admiring her, hypnotized by every move, as she got dressed. Finally she curled up in her bed, she was crying he could hear her sobbing and she was holding the Queen of Hearts card... so he entered.

"_Bonne nuit chérie_…"

_**XXXX**_

_**French Trasnslations **_

**_mon faute - my fault  
_**_**tu es mon frére – you are my brother****  
papa – dad****  
pére – father****  
Mon Dieu – My God****  
petite conne – little bitch****  
ça ne m'importe pas – I don't care****  
alors – so  
avec ta famille – with your family****  
Je ne se pas – I don't know****  
mais – but****  
oui - yes****  
d'accord – ok  
****merci – thanks****  
chère – dear  
Bonne nuit chérie**_** – **_**good night darling**_

**So you liked it? Hope you did, please don't forget to drop me a review and let me know what do you think about this chap. I'm here to work on my english so please all corrections are gladly welcomed, just point my mistakes and I'll work on them.**

**  
Take care :)  
pennylane**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there sorry for the delay, if you're reading this I must apologize for having taken so long with the update, I know I've already say this but school is driving me crazy. Anyway here is the third chapter, I'm not sure about ending it or keep it going (one or two chapters maybe) so let me know what you think about it. Anyway I hope you like it. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story, **_**roguischarm, Wanda W, knoxvilleloversc, The Butterfly Mistress, gambitfan85, The Real Rogue, UltimateGammy91, NinjaoftheDarkness, The Duplicitous One**_**, you guys rock!!**

**A/N: this time no bold, only italics for French. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… not even a little bit.**

_**XXXX**_

**Chapter 3. Face to face**

The sound of his words sent shivers down her spine, she didn't turn though, afraid of what she might not see. Some other times she's heard his voice only to realize it was her own mind playing tricks on her; she absorbed him once that night at the Bayou and since that day in moments like this one, when she remembered him, the part of him trapped in her head made his presence almost believable.

But this time was different; despite of his voice she could feel him there, cologne and tobacco aroma filling the air and quiet steps walking towards her. When Rogue decided to turn around she couldn't believe what she saw, right there standing in front of her was no other than Remy LeBeau, just as she remembered him, well maybe handsomer… kind of taller and slimmer.

"Night _chère_" he was clearly nervous, but he did his best to feigned to be calm as he approached Rogue's bed.

"Remy… Ah… what are yah doing here?" Rogue rose herself a little and leaned on the headboard of her bed. She bended her knees and wrapped her legs with her own arms. Staring at Remy, wiping her moisty eyes.

"Do ya mind_ petite_?" Remy made a gesture, asking her permission to sit down beside her.

"No, go ahead"

They stayed in silence for a while, not sure of what to say to each other, until Remy sick of the hesitation broke the silence, telling her straight out how he really felt.

"I miss ya Rogue" he looked at her, searching her eyes.

"Remy, Ah…" Rogue's eyes fixed on her blanket, she tried to say something, but he didn't let her.

"Non, let _moi_ finish _petite s'il vous plaît_" Remy took a deep breathe and went on "I miss ya Rogue… and it took me forever to get here"

"Ah… ah know"

"I left N'Awlins, de place I called home and de people I called family in order to be with ya, _mais ça ne m'importe pas_. Not'ing really matters Rogue, _seulement tu_"

Rogue remained in silence, truth to be told Remy's words left her speechless. She was sure he was being sincere; he even used first person and she noticed the honesty in his eyes and the grief when he talked about New Orleans and his family.

Aware of her doubts and afraid of what Rogue's silence might mean Remy added.

"Mebbe it's too late…_ mais,_I wanted to see ya again _chère_…"

Once again Remy looked at Rogue, she was nervous he could feel it; so in order to calm her, he lift her chin and gently cupped her face between his hands, fixing his red on black eyes on her beautiful emerald ones.

"I needed to see you face to face… 'cause I'm never as good as when ya're dere and I can see myself de way ya look at me"

Tears began to fill Rogue's eyes and slowly ran down her cheeks.

"_Je t'aime_ Rogue"

"Ah… ah love yah too Remy" Rogue managed to say between sobs "always had always will"

Despite that tears where covering her eyes, he could noticed the love and happiness in her look and not caring about anything else he gently crushed his lips against hers, kissing her softly.

_**XXXX**_

**French translations:**

_**chère**_** – dear**_**  
moi**_** –me**_**  
petite**_** – little**_**  
s'il vous plaît**_** - please**_**  
mais**_** - but**_**  
ça ne m'importe pas**_** – I don't care**_**  
seulement tu**_** – only you**_**  
Je t'aime**_** – I love you**

**Quotes:**

"**I need to see you face to face… because I'm never as good as when you're there and I can see myself the way you look at me".  
Russell Hammond, from Almost Famous (the best movie ever!)**

**Ok I know this was kind of short… but I wrote this in a break from school duties in order to thank my readers and keep you updated; and as I said I'm considering another chapter so I promise this isn't the end. Now, let me hear what you think, please leave me a review!! As always corrections are gladly welcomed, I'm working on my english.**

**Take care :)  
pennylane**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO. HELLO!! Hey there I'm back thankfully school is finally over, well at least this semester. Anyway writing this was a little harder than I thought. I've received all your reviews, which was great, I'm very glad you're liking it so I don't want to disappoint any of you. Please let me know what you think about it :D**

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers, **_**The Real Rogue, roguischarm, knoxvilleloversc, The Duplicitous One, gambitfan85, UltimateGammy91, Dark, NinjaoftheDarkness, The Butterfly Mistress,**__**Wanda W, ziRi.butterfly, CajunStyle, RomyLover, **_**thank you all for make me smile between school duties, you rock!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any X-men, not even a little bit…**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 4. Ready and willing.**

A scared Rogue tried to broke up the kiss, afraid of what she might do to the man she loved, but the warm touch of Remy's lips was way too much. Remy's approach has taken her off guard and for an instance she just gave herself into the joy of the moment, until her fears grew worse betraying her. That's when he found it difficult to breathe…

Gasping from air Remy LeBeau broke the kiss and with eyes wide open stared at her in absolute silence. Rogue was shocked, she hasn't felt Remy's powers being drowned into her body neither his memories overwhelming her mind. So what the hell has just happened? Because, judging from Remy's face, something indeed happened, dear Lord she felt so ashamed.

"Gawd Remy ah'm… ah'm so sorry" she started to mumble trying desperately to avoid his look and playing nervously with her own hands "Ah didn't mean to hurt ya"

"_Mais chère_ ya didn't" Gambit took her hands between his, which made Rogue gazed at him "I mean not 'til ya started to panic"

"Ah know… ah kind of felt it too, or rather ah don't" Gambit just nodded, fascinated by the smile on her face and by how beautiful she was.

"_Petite_, are ya thinking what Remy's thinking?"

"Control?" Rogue sighed and freeing her hands from his she added "Ah'm not that lucky sugah… face it Remy you're falling for the wrong girl" faking a smile she made an attempt to stand up but Remy took her firmly by the wrist, forcing her to stay right beside him.

"_Tout d'abord_, haven't I made myself clear before? _Je t'aime_ Rogue" he took a deep breath and continued "I love ya" he stared at her, his red on black eyes searching her emerald ones "Everyt'ing 'bout ya. I love the tough X-men _fille_. I love the stubborn southerner. I love the untouchable _femme_. I love de _peureuse _girl…" his words made Rogue smile. Remy cupped her face, carefully rubbing her soft pink lips with his covered fingers.

"And don't ya ever say Remy's falling for de wrong girl, ya're everyt'ing but de wrong girl _chère_" he leaned towards her "Now don't think _chère_, just close your eyes" with that he gave her a passionate kiss.

Once again lost in the sensations Rogue kissed him back fiercely, until she felt Gambit's hand caressing her lower back and the risk of being touched in a flesh-to-flesh contact hit her. Gambit felt his powers increase and this time Rogue was the one who break their kiss, feeling an odd static charge all over her body.

"That was amazing yet strange" she looked at her hands "ah'm gettin' this kind of static charge from your kisses"

"Must be _mon_ electric personality" Remy chuckled. Rogue just smiled back

"Can't ya see it _chère_? It is until ya think 'bout yer powers dat ya start to absorb mine"

"Ah don't know, ah mean maybe but…"

"C'mon Rogue let _moi_ touch ya"

"But Remy ah'm not sure, ah don't want to hurt you" she stared at him concern in her eyes "Ah love you so much"

"So do I… and dat's why I'm willing to take the risk Rogue" he move his hand from her lower back all the way up her spine making Rogue shiver as she closed her eyes. "_Mais_ are ya?"

**XXXX**

**French translations:**

_**Mais - but  
Chère**_** - dear**_**  
Petite**_** - little**_**  
Tout d'abord – **_**first of all**_**  
Je t'aime**_** – I love you**_**  
Femme - **_**woman**_**  
Fille - **_**girl  
**_**peureuse**_** – fearful**_**  
mon**_** - my**_**  
moi**_** - me**

**Quotes:  
"****Keep gettin' a static charge from your kisses".**  
"**Must be my electric personality".****  
From**_** Gambit 16**_

**That's it another chap, I know it was kind of short especially after the delay and I'm sorry. I'm liking my own fic too so I'm taking my time to update it… hope you enjoyed it too. Now I've a couple of ideas so despite I told you before this was going to be the last chapter, well it's obvious it wasn't… So come on ****let me know what you think and please, please leave me a review!! I appreciated any one of them and as always corrections are gladly welcomed.**

**Take care :)  
pennylane**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! A new chap to keep this fic on, it's kind of short but don't worry I promise the next one will be uploaded soon. I want to thank every one who has read and especially reviewed this story; really I'm so happy with all the reviews I've received, truth to be told I never expected so many nor being so attached to this fic, at first it was going to be a two chapter thing. Anyway read it and tell me what you think!!**

**Special thanks to: **_**gambitfan85, UltimateGammy91, Wanda W, ziRi.butterfly, TheRealRogue, The Duplicitous One, ShadowFax999, tfobmv18, NinjaoftheDarkness, The Butterfly Mistress, ROmylOver, Dark, Ace, RomyLover, CajunStyle, RR.**_** Thank you, thank you, thank you guys!!**

**Disclaimer: ****sigh I do not own them…**

**XXXX**

**5. Something it's wrong…**

A few doors ahead from Rogue's Jean Grey was finding difficult to sleep, in fact she hasn't slept quite well in the last couple of weeks. She was feeling something new about her powers, not wrong just different, like an increase; some days she could even hear the students thoughts without looking for it, it was like all the minds were inside her own even if she wasn't concentrating on reading them. Right now it was Rogue's and somebody else's, the thoughts were so strong and intense that she was almost drowning in the incoming waves, there were painful for her but… pleasant for Rogue? What the hell was going on?

It was pretty sure that Rogue was in an awkward situation, could it be Mystique? Magneto? Mesmero? One thing was right the other mind was pretty solid and she wasn't being able to read it. The gorgeous redhead panic, in a second she exit her room and ran towards Rogue's bedroom sending her own mental cries for help to the man she knew was the best for this task, a task regarding Rogue's safety, Logan. She was sure he wasn't sleep and like confirming her thoughts she heard his footsteps and his characteristic wild breathing approaching her from behind.

With a quick step Logan passed Jean and without a second to even think about it he kicked down Rogue's door much to Jean's surprise; but the biggest surprise was about to come. Right there lying on Rogue's bed next to her or rather in top of her, was no other than Remy LeBeau, best known as Gambit, the thief who kidnapped her months ago.

The upcoming events were quite hard to explain; in less than a second Logan was slamming Remy against the closest wall, his left hand closed around his neck while from his right one the adamantium claws popped out making his distinct _SINKT_.

"You're dead Cajun"

"Logan don't yah dare"

Rogue screamed. She stood up and walked towards Logan, taking one of her gloves off, determined to stop him from hurting Remy, no matter what cost. Watching the whole scene from behind a shocked Jean put all her mind power together to stop both of them. There were too many emotions, from anger to shame, besides to calm down two stubborn mutants as Logan and Rogue wasn't an easy task. Jean Grey almost fainted once she achieved her goal.

With a grumble Wolverine released Remy, he stood over him, everyone around could notice the hate in the Canadian eyes, Gambit was gasping for air. Logan then turned to Rogue, not without kicking Remy's ribs. The hate on his eyes became hurt when he noticed his favorite student bare hand just a few inches from him, immediately and more to avoid Logan's eyes, the girl picked up the fallen green glove.

By this time a little crowd was standing outside Rogue's bedroom, Scott was holding the exhausted Jean Grey while Ororo Munroe, Katherine Pryde and Kurt Wagner made their entrance to the southern bedroom. Silently Logan turned around and walked towards the entrance.

"Logan please" Rogue pleaded, but Wolverine ignored her.

"Leave him _petite_" Remy managed to say, trying to calm her down

"Not… yah don't understand… please Remy, ah have to…"

"_Chère_" Remy still lying on the floor, grabbed her arm "_s'il vous plaît_"

The Canadian was angry and hurt and although Remy didn't know him, he was sure it would be better to leave him alone for a while. Then a firm yet gentle voice echoed in the room.

"Everybody to your rooms now. Jean, Rogue follow me" Ororo Munroe turned to Gambit and added "you too boy"

The four of them along with Scott Summers walked towards Charles Xavier's office, where the Professor was already waiting them.

**XXXX**

**Ok, it was shorter than I thought, but as I told you before I'll try to update soon. Anyway please, please drop me a review, would you? And as you all know I'm always working on my English so grammar and spelling corrections are welcomed. **

**Next chap: Xavier's office. Logan, Remy and Rogue face to face. The thing about the control of her powers I'm not sure. Remy staying I won't tell… Any suggestions??**

**Take care and see you soon :D  
pennylane87**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!! As I promise here's another chapter, I hope you like this one too, at least it's a little longer than the last one. I'm liking this fic as I believe you're so it's not over yet, the next chapter wont be here this fast though. Anyway thanks for all the readers, reviewers and those who added 'Stay where I belong' to their favorite and story alert list, I'm extremely glad!! Replies at the end of the chapter.**

**A/N: I've used bold italics for thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, Marvel does… **

**XXXX**

**6. And the reason is…**

A few minutes later Jean Gray, Rogue and Gambit where sitting in a big black leather couch, Ororo Munroe was standing next to Xavier who was already by his desk the moment the group entered the office. Scott Summers was asked to leave because according to Professor's words the less people in the office the better, besides Scott wasn't in the room when Jean and Logan found Gambit there and it was pretty obvious that Cyclops didn't like Remy's presence in the mansion. So politely Xavier asked him to bring Logan.

Jean told the Professor everything, the intense thoughts coming from Rogue's mind, they way she and Logan found Gambit lying on top of her, the rage in the Canadian's eyes while he tried to choke Remy and the fact that Rogue was approaching him determined to stop him, no glove covering her hand.

The Professor looked at Rogue who was staring at the floor in absolute silence, tears glistening in her beautiful emerald eyes. She was clearly scared so Remy held her hand in order to calm her down a little.

"It's ok _petite_, Remy's here with ya" he whispered

As for Remy, the first thing he noticed was Xavier's temper, the luxury of his office, the special bond he seems to share with Jean Gray, his concern regarding Rogue's touching issue, his attempts to enter his mind -which he couldn't just as Jean- and the fact that for 3:00 am he seems quite awake and well dressed.

"_**Mon Dieu de man doesn't sleep or he goes to bed wearing a suit as pajamas"**_ he bit his lip to contain his laugh, truth was he's kind of nervous _**"calm down Remy you didn't do anyt'ing wrong, well de Wolvie doesn't seems to agree though. Besides de fille is 19 and owner of de hottest body Remy's ever seen, mais it's not just 'cause of dat, dis fille is different…"**_ and at that moment he turned towards the girl sitting next to him, he held her hand and whispered something in her ear trying to calm her down.

"It's ok _petite_, Remy's here with ya" Rogue squeezed his fingers in response but her tearful eyes didn't meet him nor the Professor. Jean was still explaining the awkward situation.

"_**Rogue of the X-men, de untouchable one, ya're de most beautiful fille Remy's ever known, je t'aime more dan anyt'ing in de world… Bella dat was never love, only guild issues, dis is what love is, Mon Dieu Rogue I'll do anyt'ing for ya…"**_ Gambit smiled to himself _**"if mes amis at N'Awlins could see me now… Remy LeBeau the ladiesman falling for the shy southern X-girl… wait a minute did I say shy? No way, upstairs Remy saw the hunger dis fille has, mon pére told moi to be a gentleman and as one Remy's willing to please de fille. Dat sounds too pervert mais hey I'm in love with dis girl… OUI Remy LeBeau is in love… alors **__**look at dis here. I be the thief… and there she goes off stealin' my heart…"**_ Gambit sighed and looked at Jean _**"when is dis redhead goin' to shut up, she's making ma chère uncomfortable, Remy bets she does de same with dat preppie boyfriend of hers, what a prude…"**_

"Mr. LeBeau… Mr. LeBeau?" lost in his thoughts Gambit didn't hear Xavier calling his name, until Rogue squeezed his hand one more time.

"Remy" he looked at her and then at the Professor

"_Desolè_ _Professeur_, Remy didn't mean to be rude"

"It's fine" Xavier spoke in a very calm tone "I would like to hear you now"

While Remy was choosing his words, carefully thinking of the best way to answer, Scott Summers entered the room.

"I'm sorry Professor I wasn't able to find…" pushed from behind Scott fell against a big plant pot.

"Get out of my way kid"

Logan entered the room and grabbed Gambit from his trench coat collar lifting him up a few inches from the floor.

"I'm gonna kill you Cajun"

"Logan please" Ororo tried to calm the Canadian down, so as Jean once again, but Wolverine was determined to finish what he's started before, still hurt because of Rogue's action to his eyes the only guilty was that damn thief. So she just pushed them two with his free arm.

"Logan please release Mr. LeBeau I command you"

"You may be the principal of this Institute Chuck, but you're not my boss, don't you dare to control my mind because I'll kill him anyway sooner or later"

"Logan please don't" Rogue's pleading was the only thing that calmed him down, she was crying, her green emerald eyes covered in tears "Please don't hurt him, Ah… ah love him"

Logan released Remy but that doesn't seem to matter anymore; everybody in the room was staring at Rogue, has she just said that she loved him? Sitting in the couch a blushed Rogue did her best to avoid their inquiring eyes. In less than a second Remy was sitting beside her again; he put his arm around the sobbing girl and she rested her head in his chest.

Xavier noticed the fear and nerviness that were consuming Rogue but he also noticed the sincerity from Remy's feelings towards her, after all he was one of the most powerful minds of the planet. He could hear all the thoughts around him and was determined to protect Rogue and to give Remy a chance; so he waited until the people in the room relaxed a little to speak.

"_**I can't believe it, how could she lay eyes on him. I mean he's kind of handsome, but he's a thief and God knows what else. He was raised by a thief and is some kind of heir of a thieves' guild!! I'm so lucky to have Scott, he's a real gentleman, handsome, polite and respectful, just how a leader should be"**_

"_**I don't understand what she saw on him. Has she lost her mind? I mean she's always been kind of strange and loner but come on she used to have a crush on me, Scott Summers!! And now just like that she has feelings for this Cajun… Jealous? Me? Of course not, I mean there's no way I could ever feel threaten by this Gambit guy"**_

"_**In love, Rogue is in love… my dear child. Love is such a great feeling and I'm kind of happy for her. I've known Remy's father so I'm sure he's a nice kid and for the look in his eyes I'm pretty sure he has feelings for her too, after all he's still here holding her"**_

"_**I can't believe it, Stripes is just confused… it's all his damn fault, all this mess has the Cajun signature all over, I mean she would never hurt me. He's so dead…"**_

"I'm going to ask you to stay calm and in silence" Xavier gave Logan a look "now Mr. LeBeau could you tell us why are you here?"

"You heard it gumbo, explain why you're sneaking into our house like that"

"Logan, please you heard Charles" Ororo smiled at Remy "It's ok Gambit tell us"

"If you prefer Mr. LeBeau I can ask them to leave the room" Xavier offered

"It's fine _Professeur_, Remy's sure dey all know de reasons…"

"And I suppose the reason is Rogue?"

Wolverine grumbled at the question and rolled his eyes while the rest stared at Gambit waiting for his answer.

**XXXX**

**Quote:_  
"Look at dis here. I be the thief, Chere…and there you go off stealin' my heart"_  
Gambit, from Rogue Ltd. Series #2 (I changed it a little)**

**Ok I hope you liked it, I don't want to disappoint any of you guys, so let me know what you think: complains, suggestions, grammar corrections, opinions, everything is gladly welcomed!**

**T****hank you so much and take care :D  
pennylane87 **

**gambitfan85:** yes it was matter of time for being caught… at first it wasn't to be Jean but then I thought it could work that way, poor Jean I'm sure she was more ashamed than Rogue. And about the painful yet pleasant thoughts well, Rogue was having pleasant thoughts but as they were so, so intense (I mean she was in bed making out with no other than Remy LeBeau!!) it was kind of too much for Jean's mind to handle that's why it was painful for her

**romylover:** thanks for the review and I'm sorry this one doesn't has too much romyness but I promise there will be more soon :)

**UltimateGammy91:** those damn grammar mistakes they are always around! I'm sorry for the short chapter this one is a little bit longer I hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much for reviewing :)

**The Duplicitous One:** a little overprotective maybe, I like the paternal role though. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, Xavier is here to save the day…

**Wanda W:** hey long review!! I loved it thanks. And yes Jean meant well, she just never expected that. Logan will be fine, he just cares too much for Rogue and the thing is he's sure about Remy's true feelings just doesn't want to admit it. Poor Ororo lol, I know what you mean but hey she's the only female adult there and sometimes she's to be a mother to all those kids. And about Remy staying well just wait…

**The Butterfly Mistress:** well yes Rogue hurt Logan's feelings but you know he can be a little too parental, it was nice move though don't you think?

**ShadowFax999:** little suspense it's kind of good don't you think? About Remy and Logan well let's just say it isn't over…

**Dark:** I hope you like this one too, thanks for reviewing :)

**RomyLover:** ok I'm supposing you're a different reviewer, another romylover right? Well glad you liked the romy, as a big romy fan I tried to put at least a little in every chapter. Go romy!! Thanks for your words, I'm so glad you're liking the story :)

**RR:** you're right there is no privacy in Xavier's Institute. I think it's one of the things you accept once you enroll the X-men… lol

**Cajun Style:** hey thank you!! I wasn't sure about Rogue's reaction you know standing up for Remy might be too much, it seems it turns out well. btw nice nick :)

**Yugi:** you're so sweet, I'm so glad you liked it, thanks a lot!!

**Ace:** well you'll se some kind of reaction in this chapter, I hope you like it

**tfobmv181:** well I hope you like this chapter, you'll see Professor's reaction, but it's not over yet.

**The Real Rogue:** hey gracias chica!! en cuanto a los poderes de Rogue de momento ella no va a comentarlo con nadie, aunque la vdd es que Xavier tiene más o menos una idea del control que ha adquirido y gracias a quien lo ha adquirido pero eso vendrá después. Logan y Remy se volverán a encontrar, Logan no se da por vencido tan facil… gracias por el review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys sorry for the delay… I want to thank everyone who has read, added 'Stay where I belong' to their favorite and story alerts and especially to all of you who had reviewed it, I'm so glad that you've liked the fic. I enjoyed writing it so I hope you like it, this is the 'grand finale' so let me know what do you think please!!**

**Special thanks to my dear reviewers: **_**TheRealRogue, The Duplicitous One, UltimateGammy91, gambitfan85, tfobmv18, romylover, The Butterfly Mistress, ShadowFax999, Dark, Ace, CajunStyle, RomyLover, Yugi, RR, Wanda W, sukithecat8, MisfitGirl13, NinjaoftheDarkness, ziRi.butterfly, Gidgeygirl, roguischarm**_**, well I hope I'm not forgetting anyone, thank you, thank you, thank you!! This last chapter is dedicated to you all, thanks for your reviews you definitely encourage me to do my best here :D**

**Disclaimer: sigh I don't own them… nor the lyric from the quote, it's 'Home' by Depeche Mode.**

**XXXX**

**7. The place I belong…**

Gambit sighed, yes he was there because of Rogue, he could have gone anywhere, any place but he's choose Bayville in order to be closer to her, he even consider joining the X-men now that his contract with Magneto was finished and there was of course that big detail… he can't go back to New Orleans, by refusing marry Bella he's disobeyed his own father, the Guild Master so, in other words he's betrayed him and the entire Guild and in response he's been expelled. Remy chose his words carefully not wanting to embarrass an already nervous Rogue.

"Ya see _Proffesseur_, dere have been problems in N'Awlins, _mon pére_ asked _moi_ to leave de city _et_…"

"Ask you Gumbo or make you?" Logan suggested

"Ok for the sake of everyone in this room I'll have to ask you to leave, so Logan, Jean, Scott leave me alone with Rogue and Mr. LeBeau please"

Jean and Scott left the room holding each other hands, by now Jean was more relaxed and even has started to think that having Gambit around could be in fact a good thing for Rogue. She liked her and despite their hard beginning anybody could tell that they're friends now, not as she was with Kitty but close enough. Besides as a telepath she could feel her fears and Jean Gray was never wrong, at least in things related to someone's mind, so yes having that gorgeous Cajun around will be definitely good for Rogue's sake, come on you don't have to be a telepath to see how much those two were attracted to each other.

As for Wolverine, he didn't have a choice; he respected Xavier too much to have problems with him, especially because of that Cajun. Besides against all his wishes he'd to admit that Rogue seems to really like him and worst of all trust him, well maybe he's wrong and Gambit was sincerely interested in Rogue, man he's even willing to join the X-men for her, something that wasn't an easy choice, well at least it hasn't been for him years ago. Ororo Munroe was walking behind him; Logan felt her soft hand in his left shoulder, it was her attempt to calm him down, and he didn't know why but it always worked. That weather witch must have some real witch blood running through her veins, in fact turning his eyes one last time towards Gambit and Rogue he smiled remembering that years ago it was a pretty girl, one of his reasons to accept Xavier's offer. And now here he was, walking along that pretty girl, who's become the gorgeous woman behind him.

"And Ororo could you please tell the other students that dinner will be serve at 6:00 and that is obligatory for them to attend since I'm pretty sure I'll have to introduce our new member"

"Yes Charles I will" Storm closed the door behind her, leaving the three alone, easing the tension for Gambit but also for Rogue, who has never been a fan of crowds.

"So now that we're alone, tell me Mr. LeBeau why do you want to join us?"

"As Remy told ya… _mon père_ asked _moi_ to leave N'Awlins in order to save _mon_ life but also de entire Guild…" Remy sighed and Rogue and the Professor noticed how much the whole situation hurt him "Remy didn't keep his word, betraying de Guild Master, _mon père_, so _oui_ dey expelled _moi_"

"Well you can stay here the time you consider necessary before things come back to normal and you can return home"

Just the idea of loosing him again scared Rogue; she doesn't want him back in New Orleans but here in Bayville with her, what if he never come back leaving her alone once more. God she was being so selfish, she more than anyone in the Institute knows how much New Orleans was important to him… yet here she was wanting Remy LeBeau becoming an X-men.

"_Non Proffesseur_, ya don't understand Remy can't go back, dis time Remy's issues with both guilds, thieves _et_ assassins… _œil pour œil,_ an eye for an eye. Remy refused to marry de daughter of de Assassins Guild Master so in order to keep his life, Remy can't be seen in de city anymore"

Rogue put her hand on his knee, she understood him and despite that wedding arrange to a girl she didn't know but she already hated, she knew that being expelled has been too much for him. Remy lowered his eyes, looking at her hand he took it between his and added.

"Besides Remy doesn't want to go back, he's everything he needs right here"

"Well you're free to stay in the Institute and become an X-men, if that's what you want, you'll be treated as any other resident you'll have the same rights and obligations. This is no Guild nor Brotherhood nor Acolytes, so as you may know we fight for what we think is right, a peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants"

Remy remained in silence, he was raised a thief, he's worked with Magneto before and now here he was listening to some peace preacher…

"So do we've an agreement Mr. LeBeau?"

Gambit took a deep breathe before answer "_Oui m'sieur_, we've"

"Fine, then see you at dinner. Rogue could you please take him one of the free rooms"

"Yeah Professor"

Rogue stood up and left Xavier's office followed by Gambit, once she was outside the Professor called Remy one more time, to add one more thing now that the girl was already out.

"And Gambit" the former thief turned around to meet Xavier's glare again

"I know this is new for you, so I want you to be sure…" he fixated his eyes on his red on black ones, unable to read his mind because of his empathy.

"What will you do now Remy?" Remy LeBeau looked back at the open door by which Rogue's just left, then back at the Professor.

"Stay where I belong. At Rogue's side"

**(…)**

"This one is the nicest to meh, you've the whole view of the gardens" Rogue opened the balcony and smile "see"

"_Merci chère_"

"So yah like it?"

"Oh _oui_ Remy likes what he's seeing" Rogue turned around to see he was staring at her

"Gawd Remy did yah listen to what ah said"

"_Oui, oui_… and Remy likes de gardens too _mais_ likes his _belle chère_ more" he walked towards her and grabbing her by the waist he wrapped his arms around her.

"…" she turned her eyes away avoiding his glare

"What is it Rogue?"

"Remy are yah sure of this? Ah mean of becomin' an X-men and all… aren't yah doin' this just because yah can't go back to New Orleans?"

"Rogue look at _moi_… as I see it, we have two options, we can move forward or we can live in the past"

"Ah think so"

"And _chère_ believe _moi_, I'm more dan willing to move forward" he lift her chin and cupped her face between his hands, fixing his red on black eyes on her green ones "with ya"

Rogue's eyes filled up with tears, she was beautiful; the most beautiful girl Remy's ever seen.

"_Tu es très belle chère_, ya know dat…"

"No one has say that to meh before"

"Mebbe not in yer face"

"Ah don't care ah like to hear it from yah" Rogue smiled

"Oh _petite_ and you'll"

"Ah love ya Remy"

"_Je t'aime aussi_ Rogue"

Freeing herself from his embrace she make an attempt to leave

"Ok, see yah at dinner ah guess…"

"_Non_…" he grabbed by the wrist making her to face him again "don't leave _chère s'il vous plaît_" Remy ran a hand trough her auburn hair, taking one white lock and curling it between his fingers.

"No more tears _ma belle_" Then his hand traveled towards her face and rubbing her soft lips with his covered fingers he added.

"_Merci_ Rogue…"

"For what Remy?"

"Everyt'ing… for bringing _moi_ here, for showing _moi_ home, for singing these tears… finally I've found dat I belong here"

"Yah owe meh nothin' sugah"

"_Oui_ I do… at least dis" and saying this he grabbed her by the waist and wrapping his arms around her tiny figure, he crushed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. Smiling to himself, Remy LeBeau thought that if there was a place he could call home, he was sure it could be anyone as long as he has Rogue next to him.

**XXXX**

**French translations:**

_**Proffesseur**_** – professor**_**  
mon**_** - my  
**_**pére – father  
chère**_** – dear**_**  
moi**_** –me**_**  
petite**_** – little**_**  
s'il vous plaît**_** - please**_**  
mais**_** - but**_**  
œil pour œil -**_** an eye for an eye**_**  
oui**_** - yes**_**  
m'sieur**_** – sir**_**  
merci**_** – thanks**_**  
Tu es très belle**_** – you're so beautiful**_**  
Je t'aime aussi**_** – I love you too**

**Quotes:**

_**Xavier: What will you do now, Remy?  
Gambit: Stay where I belong. At Rogue's side.**_**  
New X-men 46**

_**And I thank you for bringing me here****  
For showing me home****  
For singing these tears  
Finally Ive found that I belong here**_**  
Home by Depeche Mode**

**So you liked it? Ok maybe too much of romy fluff, anyway I hope you did, please don't forget to drop me a review and let me know what you think. As I told you before this chapter is the last one, yes the end… kind of sad (I really like this fic) but truth, anyway I leave it this way to have an open possibility for a sequel later, what do you think? Suggestions and ideas are welcomed, so as spelling and grammar corrections.**

**  
Take care :)  
pennylane**


End file.
